1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging device, a program, and an image processing method, and more particularly, to an image processing device, an imaging device, a program, and an image processing method which generate an image for checking the focus state of an object image and display the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique has been used which displays a split image in a live view image (so-called through image) in order to facilitate an operation of manually adjusting a focus (so-called manual focus adjustment) in an imaging device, such as a digital camera or a mobile phone with a camera. The split image is an image obtained by combining a portion of a left eye image and a portion of a right eye image corresponding to a predetermined region of an object image. In the split image, the deviation between the left eye image and the right eye image occurs in a direction in which parallax occurs according to a focus state. The use of this technique makes it possible for the user to visually recognize the deviation between the left eye image and the right eye image in the split image and to check the focus state.
As a technique related to the above, JP2009-237214A discloses an imaging device which can display a split image and a portion of a live view image so as to be switched when a manual focus is performed. The imaging device converts an optical image formed by a light flux which is incident on an imaging optical system from an object into an electric signal and generates the image data of a live view image on the basis of the electric signal. In addition, the imaging device generates a split image corresponding to the phase difference between two optical images on the basis of signals obtained by performing photoelectric conversion for the two optical images formed by two separated light fluxes from the light flux. Then, the imaging device generates a partial image corresponding to a portion of the image data and displays the split image and the partial image on display means so as to be switched in the manual focus mode.
In addition, an imaging device has been proposed which includes a touch panel and can perform a portion of a focus adjustment process using a simple operation through the touch panel in the manual focus mode.
As a technique related to the imaging device, JP2011-151728A discloses an imaging device which can perform focusing control in a focus detection region designated by a touch panel, using a simple operation. The imaging device includes focus adjustment means for extracting a focus signal indicating the focus state of an object image included in the focus detection region within an imaging range and for adjusting the position of a focus lens on the basis of the focus signal. In addition, the imaging device includes a touch panel that is provided on the surface of a display unit for displaying an image and receives the designated position of the focus detection region in the imaging range. In the manual focus mode, the focus adjustment means extracts the focus signal in the focus detection region designated by the touch panel while moving the focus lens in a predetermined range based on the position of the focus lens which is moved by the operation of the user. Then, the focus adjustment means adjusts the position of the focus lens on the basis of the focus signal.
As a technique for performing a scroll operation on the touch panel, JP2012-141978A discloses a technique which performs a scroll operation in correspondence with an operation of drawing a circle using a circular drag touch as a touch screen scroll method.